Tidur
by clovythia
Summary: Kedua anak kembar Shikamaru dan Ino berulah. Apa, sih, ulah bocah 5 tahun itu? / OC inside!/ Warnings inside too. Mind to RnR?


**Tidur**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AU. _Short fic_. Typo(s). OC(s).**

**_Enjoy_! OvO**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau sekamal dengan Kano-_kun_ lagi!"

"Memangnya aku mau sekamal denganmu? Cih! Jangan mimpi, Kai-_chan_!"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran kedua buah hatinya itu. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Jadi kalian berdua maunya bagaimana?"

"Tidul di kamal sendili!" tukas Kano dan Kai bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka berdua memasang ekspresi sebal dengan menggembungkan pipi sebesar-besarnya.

Ino menghela napas pelan dan melirik Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. "Baiklah. Mulai nanti malam kalian akan tidur sendiri di kamar masing-masing. Biar _Tou_-_chan_ yang mengurusnya untuk kalian."

Shikamaru tersedak kopi panasnya dan terbatuk-batuk. "Eh?"

"Tidak ada 'Eh?', Shika-_kun_. Kamar kosong di sebelah kamar mereka itu, kau libur, 'kan, hari ini?"

Shikamaru menggerutu dari balik korannya, menghitung kolom-kolom artikel dalam gumaman. "Satu, dua..."

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi klakson dari arah luar. Bus antar jemput TK Konoha telah tiba, siap mengantarkan penumpang. Kano dan Kai pamit pada orangtua mereka dan berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai pintu depan. Ejekan demi ejekan terlontarkan dari bibir mungil mereka. Dan begitu sampai di pintu depan, keduanya merengek ingin keluar terlebih dahulu, saling menjejalkan diri di pintu. Akibatnya tubuh mungil mereka sempat terjepit di tengah-tengah.

Ino kembali mengunyah roti bakarnya yang tinggal setengah setelah pintu depan berdebum keras. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan jadwal ibu rumah tangga seperti biasanya. "Ah, hampir saja lupa..."

Shikamaru melongokkan kepala dari sisi koran, rambut nanasnya menyembul. "Lupa apa?"

"Kumpul-kumpul bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya."

"Oh." Mulut Shikamaru membulat. "Kapan?"

"Seharian ini."

Shikamaru tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ampas kopi menggumpal di lengkung bibirnya. "Kau mau pergi seharian?" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya.

Dengan mantap Ino mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku berangkat setelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dulu. Memangnya sepertimu, Tuan Pemalas, huh?" Ia tertawa geli melihat tampang suaminya.

Shikamaru melengos, membiarkan Ino membersihkan ampas kopi di bibirnya. "Kalau dua bocah itu sudah berangkat rasanya sepi, ya." Ia mengelus jemari lentik Ino di bibirnya.

"Apa maumu, Nara Shikamaru?" Ino pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Sebuah kerlingan menggoda tercipta dari mata malas Shikamaru. Sebagai jawabannya, Ino pura-pura terkejut dan tertawa saat Shikamaru berpindah memeluk punggung Ino dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di tengkuk Ino yang bebas. Ino menggeliat dan tahu-tahu saja tubuh rampingnya telah dibopong oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru membawa Ino keluar dari ruang makan ke tangga, menuju ke lantai 2. Di balik pintu kamar terdengar suara cekikikan, geraman dan juga erangan.

"Shika."

"Hm?"

"Jangan lupa kamar mereka."

Suara erangan berubah menjadi gumaman frustrasi.

**###**

Ia menguap untuk yang ketujuh kalinya—hitungnya. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama beberapa perabotan mungil yang terbuat dari kayu di sekelilingnya; lemari , meja belajar dan sebuah tempat tidur di hadapannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa baut dan mur pada tempat tidur itu maka selesailah pekerjaannya. Jika saja istrinya tidak membersihkan kamar kosong ini, sudah bisa dipastikan tugasnya akan bertambah. Bersyukurlah Shikamaru telah menikahi Ino, sahabat dan cinta pertamanya.

Senyum tipis mengembang ketika memikirkan masa-masa pacaran dahulu. Bagaimana dirinya tampak seperti seorang idiot saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya. Beruntunglah dirinya kala Ino ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bahkan boleh dibilang saat itu terasa begitu bodoh, mereka berdua sama-sama saling menyukai tapi berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Shikamaru terkekeh karenanya. Sudah berapa lama itu? Dua puluh empat tahun? Ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu, waktu itu ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Ternyata ayah Ino adalah sahabat ayahnya—Shikamaru tak pernah menyangka itu. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, ulang tahun mereka berdua hanya berjarak satu hari saja. Sejak itu mereka bersahabat, sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. Suami istri yang bersahabat.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tahu-tahu saja rumah mereka menjadi ramai dengan kehadiran dua bocah kembar yang wataknya benar-benar menurun dari mereka.

Kai, bocah perempuan tertua, lahir 5 menit lebih awal. Bisa dibilang bahwa bocah ini adalah kloningannya Shikamaru. Berambut hitam sebahu dan pemalas. Kano sendiri memiliki ciri fisik dari Ino, rambut pirang pendek dan sangat lincah, lebih tepatnya berisik.

Dua hal yang membuat Kai dan Kano terlihat istimewa. Mereka mendapatkan bola mata aqumarine seperti Ino dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dari Shikamaru. Benar-benar anak kembar yang istimewa.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menguap, lebar dan sarat akan kelelahan. Sudah hampir jam 4 sore. Anak-anaknya sebentar lagi akan pulang. Oleh karena itu, ia buru-buru menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya. Tepat di saat ia mengencangkan baut terakhir, suara kaki-kaki yang berderap-derap di lantai semakin lama semakin keras. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Bocah kembarnya telah pulang.

"Kamalku!"

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri menyaksikan anak bungsunya berlari melewatinya dengan gesit dan memeluk tempat tidur yang belum dilapisi kasur itu. "Ayo, bantu _Tou_-_chan_ mengangkat kasurmu."

Kano melemparkan tas hijaunya ke sudut ruangan dan membantu Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan hanya ikut memegang daripada mengangkat, karena hanya Shikamaru-lah yang terlihat bersusah payah sementara Kano bergelayutan pada kasur empuknya.

Di luar ruangan itu tampak Kai dengan wajah bosannya. Ia melengos dan beranjak menuju ruangan di sebelah, kamarnya. Kamar miliknya sendiri. Kai menatap nanar pada bagian kosong di sudut kamarnya, sebuah bagian dimana tempat tidur Kano semula berada. Kamar itu terasa lebih lapang. Dengan hanya satu tempat tidur berwarna kuning, satu lemari kayu kecil, satu meja belajar dan satu kotak tempat menyimpan mainan, ruangan itu sungguh terasa luas bagi Kai. Terutama tanpa keberisikan dari Kano, Kai merasa tidurnya akan nyenyak mulai dari sekarang.

Atau tidak.

**###**

Keesokan harinya, Ino dan Shikamaru kembali dibuat terperangah dengan tampang kedua buah hati mereka. Tampang Kai dan Kano seperti orang yang habis berpesta liar semalam suntuk, sangat mengantuk.

"Aku belangkat," pamit Kai dan Kano bersamaan, tidak bersemangat.

Sejak saat itu, Ino dan Shikamaru semakin dibuat keheranan atas sikap kedua anak mereka yang lebih pendiam. Bahkan selama seminggu, tampang Kai dan Kano semakin kuyu. Ada apa gerangan?

"_Tou_-_chan_ belum tidul?" tanya Kano pada suatu malam.

Shikamaru membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memandangi sosok anak bungsunya yang tidak bergairah. Ia menyampirkan setumpuk dokumen di sudut meja. "Ada apa, hm?"

Dengan gerak pelan Kano merangkak ke atas pangkuan Shikamaru. "Aku bosan."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Tidurlah, sudah malam."

Kano menggeleng. "Aku belum mengantuk," dustanya. Ia menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang ayahnya yang menguap bersamaan.

"Tidak mengantuk bagaimana, wajahmu seperti gelandangan yang tidurnya tak layak. Kau tidak suka kasurmu?" Tak ada jawaban apa-apa. Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya yang berderit dan mengelus rambut pirang Kano.

"Tahu tidak, dulu kau dan Kai-_chan_ ke mana-mana selalu bersama." Kano menggeleng. "Bahkan _Kaa_-_chan_ sempat mengira kalian ini kembar siam," lanjut Shikamaru.

Kano mendongak, puncak kepalanya beradu dengan dagu Shikamaru. "Benalkah?"

Anggukan pelan Shikamaru lakukan. "Kau tidak ingat pernah menemaninya mengikuti sebuah kontes dan memukul anak lain yang mengejeknya jelek?"

Tentu saja Kano ingat. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu. Kano menemani Kai yang kala itu menjadi salah satu peserta menyanyi anak dan menghibur kakak kembarnya yang menangis dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Inggris dengan aksen cadelnya di atas panggung, lengkap dengan wajah membiru, lebam.

"Rekamannya ada di rak video. Kalian berdua lucu sekali waktu itu."

Yeah, tentu saja mereka terlihat lucu. Karena setelah itu, Kai turut bernyanyi bersama Kano di atas panggung dengan wajah memerah dan suara sesengukan.

_Bodoh_, batin Kano.

**###**

_Benal_-_benal_ _bodoh_, pikir Kai.

Kai tak habis pikir setelah mendengar celotehan ibunya. Awalnya ia hanya tak ingin sendirian sehingga ia beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu setelah melihat Kano tengah berbicara dengan ayahnya di ruang kerja. Ino tengah menyusun daftar pesanan rangkaian bunga ketika Kai memasuki ruang tamu. Dengan dalih belum mengantuk, ia membantu membacakan pesanan yang telah selesai pada daftar itu. Tahu-tahu saja kegiatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah cerita tentang hubungannya dan Kano. Kai selalu beranggapan bahwa sifat cerewet adik kembarnya berasal dari ibunya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan tingkah hiperaktif Kano yang pernah menyebabkan seorang polisi marah-marah? Oh, Kai bahkan masih ingat raut ketakutan di wajah Kano, pucat. Anggap saja itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan saat Kai mengalihkan perhatian sementara adiknya itu berlari kabur meninggalkannya di kantor polisi sendirian.

Setelahnya, Kano menangis semalaman, menyalahkan diri atas 'tertangkapnya' Kai oleh polisi—yang menganggap Kai adalah anak yang tersesat. Ia terkikik menyadari betapa bodohnya hal itu.

"Sudah malam, Kai-_chan_ tidak mau tidur?" tanya Ino begitu selesai mengurusi pekerjaannya.

Kai menatap warna mata yang sama di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau tidul sendili."

Karena jika sendirian, mereka akan kesepian.

**###**

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini!" Kano menunjuk Kai yang tengah berbaring di tengah ranjang besar berselimutkan selimut ungu muda yang hangat.

"Kau sendili sedang apa di sini?" Kai balik bertanya sembari menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku mau tidul dengan _Tou_-_chan_!"

"Aku tidul dengan _Kaa_-_chan_."

Shikamaru menguap, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Melerai anak-anaknya dan mengancam akan menendang mereka keluar berdua jika terus bertengkar. "_Tou_-_chan_ mau tidur, jangan berisik..."

"Ayo tidur, sudah malam," ajak Ino. Ia baru saja selesai berganti piyama.

Kai dan Kano berdecak sebal. Mau tak mau mereka berbaring berdampingan di tengah ranjang dengan Ino di sebelah Kai dan Shikamaru di sebelah Kano. Awalnya mereka berdua hendak protes, tapi geraman parau dari mulut Shikamaru terdengar menyeramkan. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur sambil menggerutu. Kedua anak kembar itu dibuai oleh mimpi indah tak lama kemudian, dengan lengan hangat orangtua yang memeluk mereka. Dan jemari yang saling bertautan, tangan yang bergenggaman.

Lupakan tentang hari esok. Lupakan tentang pertengkaran. Malam ini Kai dan Kano berbaikan dalam tidur mereka.

**~_Owari_~**

**Ssttt**:

Holla~ Fanfiksi pendek lagi. Sepertinya saya jatuh contreng dengan kedua OC saya yang oenyoe ini, gyaaa!

**Shikamaru**: Berisik! Anak-anak gue lagi tidur! *jambak Author*

**Author**: Ampun, Mbah. *tengkurep di atas atap*

Ini fanfiksi ada kaitannya dengan "**Berhitung**" yang kayaknya pada ga ngerti sama kelakuan sinting Shika. Wkwk. *pura-pura mati* Jadi Shika punya dua kecanduan, kecanduan rokok sama menghitung apa aja. Kebiasaan aneh emang (saya akui saya juga hobi ngitung walo ga akut), tapi ga parah. Jadi si penderita akut bakalan ngehitung apa pun yang dia anggap menarik en jumlahnya banyak. Yang bikin penderita seneng itu pas ngedenger angka-angka itu sendiri. Kalo saya sendiri sukanya ngedenger suara batin pas ngehitung angka. LOL.

_Mind to review_? OvO


End file.
